Year X795
by NaLuFire
Summary: Set a few years after the events on Tenroujima Island, Lucy wants to become an independent mage. She takes dangerous missions on her own, distancing herself from Natsu, who searches for her after she tricks him and leaves him behind, completely unaware of his feelings for her.
1. Prologue

Year X795. July 1

The train of Magnolia had just arrived, making a loud whistle. It was 7 pm and the sun was still shining, the level of temperature pretty high. A crowd of people was eagerly getting off the train. Voices filled the train station and luggage could be seen here and there.

"So hot…" a blond woman commented in a bored tone waiting in a queue to get off the train. She managed to finally get out of the train station and started walking down the sunbathed streets of Magnolia dragging her medium-sized pink suitcase along with her. Passing through clothe stores she suddenly stopped by a shop window and looked at the clothes behind it. "Nice prices, huh…" she commented to herself. Suddenly she noticed her reflection on the glass.

A tall, slender young woman was standing in front of her. Her long, straight, golden hair was worn down, her fringe adorning her warm, beautiful face and her eyes were brown. She wore a plain white dress that flattered her smooth shoulders with two thin straps, firmly holding her noticeable chest . The dress led down to her slim waist to her slightly curvy hips, exposing the skin from a few inches above her knees and down to her feet where she wore light brown heels.

Content with herself she entered the shop. After trying on a few pairs of shoes she decided on some red heels. After purchasing them she exited the store_. "My name is Lucy Heartphilia. I'm a celestial spirit mage and a member of Fairy Tail. Today I turn 20 years old. Cool,right?"_ Lucy smiled to herself, happy about her purchase while she continued her way in the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

><p>"You're seriously stupid. Can't you do anything properly?" a dark blue haired man commented."Shut up, Gray." calmly replied a pink haired young man.<br>"Natsu, that's not how you decorate a door…" a redhead said as well.  
>"See? Even Erza thinks you're an idiot." Gray slyly provoked him.<br>"And Gray, put some clothes on…" Erza continued with a disapproving tone.  
>"Whoa!" said Gray looking at his trousers that were gone.<br>"Ain't gonna do you the favor…" Natsu said sighing. "Furthermore…there's something wrong about this!" he yelled frustrated.  
>"Natsu, that's the wrong way…" a feminine voice said giggling. "It has to be facing the outside part of the door."<br>"Ohhh…" Natsu said. "Thanks, Lisanna!" he chirped. The silver haired woman smiled at him.  
>"Lisanna! Can you help me a little with the cake?"<br>"Coming, Mira-nee!" she replied and went to her sister.  
>"Decorate it with the cream and the strawberries, okay? I gotta check the rest of the place." said a beautiful woman with long, wavy, silver hair.<br>"Everyone hurry up a bit! She should be here soon!" Mirajane shouted so that all the guild members heard her.

Everyone in the guild was busy setting up the place, when Makarov, the tiny guild Master suddenly popped up.  
>"What event do we have this time?" he asked Mirajane.<br>"Oh, welcome Master! It's Lucy's birthday and we're having a party for her. She's coming back today from a job she went solo about a week ago." she explained to him.

"I see. Try not to destroy the guild…" he said worried in a low voice. "…and make sure to have lots of alchohol!" he yelled excited.  
>"We always do, Master!" an already drank female mage shouted at him while hugging a barrel of wine.<br>"Cana…don't drink all of it before the party starts." Mirajane told the brunette.  
>"Juvia is here too!" a woman with long, light blue hair said coming in the guild. Gray went to her.<br>"What took you so long…" he asked her.  
>"I'm sorry!" she apologised feeling like a scolded child.<br>"It's alright, I was just worried…" he said gently to her. A blue flying cat popped out of nowhere between the two.  
>"They lllllove each other!" he commented loudly in a shy tone.<br>"We already know…" Gray said casually and tuned his back, leaving the cat behind.  
>"Gray-samaaa…" Juvia said looking at him excited while walking beside him. The blue cat looked at them.<br>"My joke is not fun anymore!" he cried sadly.  
>"I still like it, Happy!" he heard Natsu say, grinning at him. Happy looked at him.<br>"Aye!" he told him and flew to him.

Natsu looked around the place. You could see pink "Happy Birthday!" decoration and hearts and flowers everywhere in the room.  
>"I think she'll like it!" said Natsu grinning.<br>"Aye!" agreed the cat. "Natsu, did you bring her gift?" the cat spoke again. Natsu was silent.  
>"CRAP! I forgot it home! I'm off to get it! he yelled, running in a panic out of the guild. Happy looked at him with a disapproving face.<br>"Where is he going?" asked Mirajane the cat. "She should be here any moment." she said again.  
>"He forgot Lucy's present…" Happy explained to her.<br>"My, my…" said the woman and then turned to look at the place.  
>" Everyone! It's about time! You all know what to do!" she shouted to the guild and everyone gave her an approving nod.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy was now very close to the Fairy Tail building. <em>"I've missed everyone…" <em>she thought to herself. _"I wonder if they remember it's my birthday today…"_ she hoped. _"Natsu must have been making the guild a mess again…"_ she chuckled thinking of that and smiled.

Suddenly she saw something in the door of Fairy Tail and her pace quickened. She stopped in front of it and smiled lovingly. "Happy Birthday Lucy!" she read the big poster that was on the door. Lucy took a deep breath and put her best smile on while entering the guild.

"Everyone! I'm back!" she said excitedly.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY! WELCOME BACK!" everyone yelled in unison, big smiles on their faces. Erza approached her and gave her a hug that hurt her.<br>"Welcome back!" she told Lucy.

"Thank you,Erza!" said the blond in a little painful voice and smiled. Lucy looked around and saw all the familiar faces again, happiness filling her. She couldn't find one specific face though. She turned to Erza again.

"Where's Natsu?"


	2. Happy Birthday?

Natsu groaned as he entered his house. "This place is a mess again! Damn it!" He started kicking things off that were on the floor, searching for the little present he had bought for Lucy. He looked everywhere but couldn't find it. "DAMN IT!" he yelled when suddenly the small box on the table caught his attention. Natsu sighed to himself thinking he was really stupid. He reached the table, put the box in his pocket and left his house.

He was now heading to the guild, running as fast as he could he took some shortcuts through some dark alleys when he suddenly bumped into someone causing the both of them to fall on the ground. "Ouch…" he said rubbing his head.

The man had gotten up. He was about as tall as Natsu and wore a black cloack that covered his face. He stared at Natsu for a bit. "Natsu Dragneel…" he whispered in a dark voice. "Huh?" Natsu looked up at him. "Did you say something?" asked Natsu confused but before he could ask the man had disappeared. "What a weirdo…" Natsu said getting up. He thought about it for a little when it suddenly hit him. "Damn! I'm really late!" he exclaimed and started running again.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, everyone was having fun. Mirajane was now singing and upbeat song for Lucy and everyone was joining her drinking and dancing. Lucy was siting in one of the tables having a drink with Levy.<p>

"Here's your present!" Levy said to her happily, handing an elongated box. "It's a magic pen, Lu-chan! I thought it might come in handy to your writing." Lucy unwrapped the pretty layers of paper from the box and held the magic pen. "It's amazing! Thank you, Levy-chan!" she told her happily, hugging her.

"Having fun?" Erza said joining them. "By the way, here's your present from me." she continued and smiled at Lucy handing her a pink bag. "I think it will be to your liking…" she said in a mature voice. Lucy smiled and thanked her, then took the clothing off the bag to look at it but she immediately regretted it. "Erza…! That is…" she said in shock while blushing.

Erza seemed to not realize. "You like it,right?" she said again. Lucy looked at her but had no words to say. _"She actually bought me this kind of underwear…Oh my…"_ she thought to herself, then laughed. "Of course, I love it! Thank you, Erza!" she finally said while puting the underwear back in the bag again, flashing a smile to her. They then resumed drinking but Lucy couldn't help but worry a little about Natsu. _"Just what is taking him so long?"_ she thought again.

At that moment, Natsu finally entered Fairy Tail. Gray was the first one to notice him. "It's natural for idiots to be late." he told Natsu who glared at him. "Where's Lucy?" he asked annoyed. Gray pointed at her, then went back to where Juvia was and continued drinking.

Natsu finally saw her and smiled. He walked to where she was siting and stood behind her. "Happy birthday, Lucy! he chirped excited. Lucy turned around and her face suddenly brightened up. "Natsu!" she exclaimed flashing him her best smile. Natsu chuckled grinning at her. "Welcome back!" he spoke again. "Was the mission alright?" "It was fine, thanks." she said as if trying to hide something.

Natsu examined her face for a little while, then spoke again. "Oh, right! I got—" but was cut off when he heard someone calling his name. "Oi! Salamander! This one's for you!" said the iron dragon slayer through the microphone. He had forcefully switched places with Mirajane and was holding a guitar. He wore a white tuxedo costume and some weird black sunglasses.

Natsu growled at him. "Shut up, Gajeel!" he yelled. Gajeel then started singing his usual song. "Sha la la…sha la la…Shoo be doo pah!" Natsu hated this song. He closed his ears but it wasn't enough. "I told you to shut up!" he yelled again, charging at Gajeel on the stage, landing a strong punch in his face. "What the hell, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled back angrily and fought back.

The two dragon slayers started fighting, crashing things around the guild and then somehow all the males had gotten involved into it. All that could be heard then was the sounds of tables and glasses breaking and swears one after another.

"Jeez…" said Lucy, then laughed. "That Gajeel, he's always like that!" Levy complained but laughed with Lucy as well. The girls ignored the fighting crowd and kept having fun when Lucy suddenly felt a pain at her sides.

She stayed still, then suddenly she got up. " I think it's about time I go home." she announced her clique. "You must be tired." said Levy taken a bit aback by her sudden decision but let go. "Rest well." said Erza smiling. "Good night, Lucy-san." Said both Juvia and Wendy that had joined them earlier. Lucy looked at the males that were still fighting and sighed. She then waved at the girls and left the guild.

About ten minutes later the fighting had ceased and it had gotten quiet. Natsu went back to the table where Lucy was siting but didn't find her there. "Where did she go?" he asked. "She was tired so she left." replied Erza in a serious tone. "Damn! I still haven't given her gift! This is a bad day for me!" Natsu yelled freaking out. "Well never mind." he spoke again. "I'll go by her house." he said and left the guild as well.

* * *

><p>Lucy slowly entered her house dragging her suitcase with her, really tired. She turned on the lights and went to her room where she left her suitcase and started undressing. She then went to her bathroom and took a quick, hot shower. "This feels so good…" she said relishing the feeling of water traveling through her delicate body.<p>

Turning the levers off, she got out of the bathtub and went back to her room. She had just put on a pair of white, laced underwear when she heard sounds on her window. She turned around alarmed but what she saw didn't really surprise her.

"Natsu…as usual." she commented, looking at the young man before her. "Yo!" he greeted smiling. Lucy took her time examining his frame, noticing how he had changed since back then. Natsu was a young man, quite taller than herself, with pink spiky hair that was now a bit longer than before and the edges of it were thinner. His face had harsh features, yet he looked quite handsome and he's muscular yet lean body looked more toned than ever. His clothing was the same as before, Natsu never wandered around without Igneel's muffler around his neck.

"Please, don't barge in people's houses like that…" Lucy said sighing, feeling her cheeks a bit warm. "More importantly…" Natsu continued, getting close to her but didn't finish his sentence when something on Lucy's left side got his attention. "What is this?" he asked her in a serious tone that sounded a bit scolding as well, touching her skin where he saw something that looked like a bruise, looking at it close.

Lucy flinched at his warm touch and backed away. "What are you…" she tried to say but felt his hands gripping her shoulders, bringing her body and face quite close to his. "We're a team, there's no need for you going on missions alone, risking to get hurt. " he told her in a serious tone. Lucy looked away from his face. "We've talked about this already…besides it's just a bruise, nothing to make a fuss about…" she countered quietly.

Natsu looked at her face for a little while then spoke again. "You don't have to prove anyone your power." Lucy sighed escaping his grip and stood before her wardrobe, putting on a pink nightgown that exposed her chest and shoulders and reached a bit above her knees. Natsu watched her get dressed while he continued. "We all know what you're capable of." he finished. "I'm tired." she said, indicating she didn't want to talk about it anymore. "Fine." was Natsu's soft reply, not wanting to press this matter anymore for the moment.

Lucy sat on the edge of her bed, then looked at him. "Why did you come here for anyway?" she asked. "Oh! That's right!" Natsu said remembering. "Here! It's my present to you!" he showed her the box grinning. Lucy blushed and took it in her hands. "Y-You didn't have to do this!" she said feeling awkward. Natsu chuckled.

She opened the box and found herself smiling brightly. Inside the box was a necklace in the colour of gold on top of a small piece of pink wool. It's chain was thin and a small golden key was decorating its end. Lucy took it off the box and in her hands and looked at Natsu. "Thank you! I really love it!" she beamed at him. Natsu smiled at her and helped her put it on. He looked at her again, thinking it looked good on her.

"Happy Birthday." he said softly once again.


	3. With & Without You

Lucy half-woke up the next day feeling shivers down her spine from the morning chill and the moisture that hang around her room even in the summer. She had left the window open last night and her thin blanket she was wrapped with didn't really do much.

She mentally noticed though that something beside her in the bed was pretty warm and so she turned to her side and hugged it. Lucy in her sleepy state didn't understand what or who it was but she liked the smell of it. A lot. So she got her face on it and inhaled it's warm scent deeply, then exhaled it smiling. She then felt something strong and warm wrap around her back and bringing her close to it. Lucy moaned softly and didn't bother opening her eyes at all. She lay there comfortably for a while when realization hit her.

"_A hand…?" _she thought. Lucy swiftly opened her eyes and looked around her in a shocked face. Natsu was laying on her bed to her right, still sleeping peacefully. His left arm wrapped around her back while Lucy had unconsciously intertwined her left leg with one of his own. Her blanket was covering the both of them but she could see that his chest was naked and her face was resting in the crook of his neck. Lucy's mouth fell open and her cheeks became red. Her heartbeat increasing and loud in her ears.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she yelled, sitting up and away from him, uncovering his body from the blanket. _"At least he's wearing his pants…"_ she thought relieved. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked at her with a sleepy face. "Lively as ever this early in the morning, I see…" he tried to say, his voice low and still asleep. "What are you doing in my bed?" she asked furiously. "Sleeping of course?" he replied, changing position and going back to sleep. "That's not what I'm asking!" she yelled shaking him. "Let me sleep a little more…" he murmured and ignored her efforts.

Lucy looked at him and sighed, calming down. _"Guess I'll just let him sleep for now…"_ she thought and stared a bit at his sleeping form before she headed to the bathroom.

About an hour later she came out, dressed in the same white dress she wore the day before and headed to her bed. "Seriously…" she commented looking at Natsu once again. Lucy couldn't help but feel at ease as she heard him breathing in and out softly. She approached his face and stared at it closely, examining it intently. _"He's…rather cute."_ she pointed out in her mind and smiled.

"You're making a weird face again, Lucy." said a familiar voice beside her. "Happy!" she yelled surprised. "So that's where he was…" The cat looked at her. "What did you do to him?" he asked slyly. "What are you saying?" she countered panicked. "We just…slept together?" she said unsure, realizing how that sounded. "Aha!" yelled the Exceed victoriously. "So that's how it is!" "It's not! Aaaah! Stop it!" Lucy defended herself, fighting with the cat loudly.

Natsu stirred at the bed and slowly got up, looking at them, now awake. "What's all the fuss about?" he asked. "Natsu, you slept with Lucy!" said the cat slyly. "We didn't! How did we end up like this anyway?" said Lucy confused now. "We were chatting about your mission when you fell asleep. And then I put you in your bed." Natsu explained. Lucy waited but he didn't continue. "And you…? Why did you stay?" she told him. "Well…" he started nervously "…we haven't had a sleepover together for a while so I thought I'd stay…didn't wanna leave you alone…in your birthday." he finished grinning at her.

Lucy just stared at him trying to comprehend what he had just said when a blue cat popped in front of her. "He llllllllikes you!" he told her mischieviously but felt himself crashing in the opposite wall after being hit by a pillow that Lucy had thrown at him. Natsu just looked at them and laughed. "Yosh! Let's go to the guild!" he said, happy that things were how they used to be once again.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Mira-san!" chirped Lucy at the beautiful bartender. "Oh, good morning, Lucy!" she replied smiling at her. "A little early today, aren't we?" she continued. "Well…thanks to a specific idiot…" Lucy said quietly to herself, blushing a bit. "Oooh! I see how it is, Lucy!" Mira winked at her mischieviously. Lucy's blush had now spread across all her face in a deep red colour. "It's not like that! Mira-san, please…!" Lucy said panicked. Mirajane had burst into laughs behind the counter, trying to clean some glasses.<p>

She then looked at Natsu that was standing before the request board, looking at the mission papers that were on it. "But… I'm glad you're back safe, Lucy" she continued. "Natsu was really worried about you when you left on your own. He wouldn't go on any mission by himself either, he would just make up excuses not to go. It looked like he was waiting for you. " Lucy looked at him feeling a bit guilty. "Isn't it cute? It's like you're a couple!" Mirajane teased her again and Lucy made a disapproving face. "Listen now…" she said annoyed.

"Couples are Man!" said Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother who had popped beside his sister. _"What the hell does that even mean…?"_ Lucy thought but was distracted by Natsu's voice soon. "Lucy! I found our next job!" he said, proudly showing her the paper with the mission he had picked. Lucy looked at the paper and then at him, feeling nervous. "I,uhh…" Natsu's smile was fading. Lucy really didn't like it when that happened. "What's wrong?" he asked her. Lucy didn't know what to say. "Err…I think we should…go tomorrow cos I wanna rest for today...is that alright? " she said hesistantly.

Natsu looked in her eyes as if trying to see if what she was saying was the truth. Lucy noticed that and looked the other way, nervous. "Wh-what are you looking at?" she asked. Natsu stared at her for a little more. "No, it's nothing…" he replied calmly. "We'll go tomorrow then!" he chirped at her and Lucy smiled a little relieved. "We'll leave tomorrow morning for the mission. Meet me here, okay?" he continued looking at her. Lucy tensed up again. "O-okay…" she tried to say looking normal, then went to sit with Levy.

Uknown to them, Gray had seen their whole conversation. He sighed at the end of it. "What's wrong, Gray-sama?" said a worried Juvia that approached him. Gray turned and looked at her. "It's nothing, don't worry." he smiled at her. Juvia smiled back. "I just think that these two are complete idiots…" he told again, looking at Lucy who was chatting with Levy and Natsu that was still looking at her suspiciously.

Juvia looked at them as well. "Lucy-san has become too strict with herself." she commented quietly. "And that guy is more stupid than ever…" added Gray, looking at Natsu. "I'm sure they'll figure things out in the end, right?" hoped Juvia looking at Gray again. "Let's hope so." he replied smiling at her once again.

That day at Fairy Tail was spent like the usual. Everyone was lively as ever, chatting and drinking and fighting. Lucy was happy to be at the guild again but she knew that wouldn't last long. She had to go again. She needed to. And she had to do that alone. _Alone._ Not something that Lucy was fond of._" I have to deal with it." _she thought. Lucy clutched her sides again where the bruise was. Images from the past flashed in her mind.

_Mercurius collapsing. A severely wounded Natsu was laying on the floor, his clothes ripped. A pool of blood around him. Silence. Her friends around her knocked out. Wendy's soft cries. Only her standing on her . Panting. Dazed. Her again. "U-urano…" _

"_Lu-chan…_Lu-chan_!" _Lucy's eyes widened. "What?" she said panicked. "Lu-chan…are you okay? You were just staring and wouldn't listen or reply to me." A worried Levy explained her. "Oh…I'm sorry, Levy-chan. It's nothing." Lucy tried to smile. "Okay…" said Levy but wasn't convinced. "More importantly…" said Lucy slyly "…how are things between you and Gajeel?" "G-good I guess!" said Levy blushing deeply. "Ooooh! Tell me, tell meeee~!" Lucy teased her friend and laughed at her reactions.

* * *

><p>The next day at the guild.<p>

_BANG!_

Everyone turned around alarmed to see what had caused the sound of this. Natsu was standing before the request board and had striked a powerful punch at it, half destroying it. "She went alone, you said?" he said almost in a whisper, his eyes hidden under his front hair that fell on his face, questioning Mirajane who was a bit taken aback by his reaction. " Um…yes, she left a couple of hours ago." she told him calmly but also a bit worried.

Natsu clenched his teeth. "Natsu, I think it's better you go find her this time. This quest's reward was raised up said the Master just a few minutes ago. She'll probably need help." Mira said again. Natsu looked at her, then turned around and exited the guild. "Happy, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all. I'm sorry I took ages to update but life is busy and I'm actually waiting for new chaps to come out since I'm trying to make this look realistic and as close as possible to the original story. It's not easy,honestly lol<strong>

**I hope the writing is not too bad...Enjoy :)**


	4. The Maiden of the Night

The train whistled loudly as if it were angry. The sky was cloudy and a little dull like her mood. Who knew how long it would last like this. But it was warm and this gave her hope.

"_Warm…huh?"  
><em>  
>Lucy was staring blankly at the mission request paper she had gotten from the guild this morning. She mentally read it once again. <em>Fusube City. Retrieve the Maiden's of the Night wings. Reward: 300,000<em>_**J **__and 1 Celestial Spirit Gate Key. *Warning: The Maiden only descends during night time, thugs are most possible to be encountered in the route to the Maiden's lair. _

Lucy sighed and looked out of the train's window. _"Night time…This is kinda creeping me out…I'm not sure if I can do this…" _she thought worried, then shook her head. _"No! I must do this. I can do this!" _

Lucy laid back at her seat, letting out a heavy sigh. She unconsciously gripped the golden key that hang on her neck. She closed her eyes, remembering the past two days.

_"Here…my present to you!" eyes shining with enthusiasm.  
>"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" a loud heartbeat.<br>"__ Meet me here, okay?" the same enthusiasm again._

Why was she doing this? Why did she have to lie to him? He's never treated her like she did now. Yet here she was, lying to the only person left close to her. Shutting him out as well? Why?

"_You don't have to prove anyone your power." _Why can't she just do what she's always have done? Support him, go with him, work as a team like they always have? Why is she pushing the warmth away and chooses the cold struggle?

She knew Natsu would get mad at her. He always did. _"Natsu was really worried about you when you left on your own."  
>Who wouldn't worry? I'm…so weak.<em> Yet she knew he'd forgive her. Why?

_Natsu…I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>He walked in big, loud steps that gave away his anger. His face was serious and he looked only straight in his path. He wasn't really watching where he was going though. His mind was screaming his frustrated thoughts and he couldn't think of anything else.<p>

_What the hell is she thinking leaving __**me**__ like that? What part of the word "Team" does she not understand? What's wrong with her? Even though I've told her so many times she's just—_

"Natsu! Oi, Natsu!" Natsu snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar male voice behind him. He stopped and turned around to see Gray followed by Juvia. "Natsu-san, wait please!" Gray reached and stopped in front of him catching his breath. "Jeez…you sure are fast…"

"What do you want?" Natsu asked irritated. "We came to help of course! We'll go with you!" Gray said as if it were obvious. "Thanks but I don't need it, I can handle things on my own, plus this is something between me and Lucy. This woman, what the hell is she thinking? " was Natsu's annoyed reply.

Gray knew his irritation couldn't let him think straight. "The master said we tag along since this mission's reward was raised. We're coming whether you like it or not." Natsu looked at him but decided not to fight. "Suit yourself." He finally said while turning back and leaving, heading to the train station. Happy was following him silently, he knew better than to disturb the angry dragon slayer.

Gray looked at Juvia who was looking at Natsu with a worried look. "Let's go, Juvia." he told her and took her hand in his. "Let's go, Gray-sama." she replied smiling to him. "-sama again? Aren't you gonna cut this already?" he scolded her. Juvia blushed. "I'm sorry! Old habits never die I guess…" Gray laughed at her softly and she too joined him as they followed the fire dragon slayer.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked out of the train station dragging her pink suitcase with her. "So this is Fusube, huh…" she said as she looked around. Fusube wasn't a very big city but it looked like any other would. It was set beside a big green forest that was leading to a mountain. Lucy wasn't very fond of mountains, she preferred the blue sea. She held the mission's paper once again, looking at details she might have missed about meeting with the person who made the request, then put it back in her bag.<p>

"Gate of the Canis Minor, I open thee! Nikora!"

"Pu-puuuu!" Plue appeared in front of her and greeted her. Lucy smiled at the Celestial Spirit. "I'm sorry I brought you out, I just felt a bit lonely." she said in an apologetic tone. " Pu…pu-pu!" Plue replied motioning a "no" with it's head, trying to say that it was fine. It stared happily at her. Lucy picked it up in her arms. "Let's go!" she said and entered the city.

She was walking in a slow pace, looking at the buildings around her. "Hotel…hotel…oh! There!" she said as she spotted a hotel and run towards it. "Enjoy your stay in Fusube, please!" said the receptionist politely handing her a key. Lucy took it and headed to her room that was upstairs.

She opened the door to a small but cozy and clean room. There was a semi-double bed leaning on the cream coloured wall and a little white wooden table beside it. There was also a dressing table made of white wood as well at the end of the bed, touching the wall that stood in front of it. The room was also quite bright as the windows were quite big.

Lucy collapsed on the bed and decided to take a nap before meeting with the client.

* * *

><p>Back at the train to Fusube, Natsu, Happy, Gray and Juvia were siting in the small couches, silently traveling. Natsu's motion sickness had ceased his anger and he was now trying to keep his composure, failing triumphantly. Beside him was Happy who was munching a fish happily and at the opposite side were Gray and Juvia that were sleeping, the one leaning onto the other.<p>

Gray who was half asleep had woken up from Natsu's painful sounds. "You're pathetic…" he teased him. "I-I'll remember this Gray…" he said in a sore voice. "I'm not talking about the motion sickness." Gray clarified. "Where's Wendy when you need her?" Natsu tried hard to say. "It's not Wendy you need, idiot." Gray pointed out to him. Natsu tried to pay attention to him but failed. "Never mind. It can wait." he said again and drifted back to sleep, leaving a helpless Natsu.

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up about an hour later. Sitting up she rubbed her eyes and then went to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and got ready to meet the person who made the request. Walking for about fifteen minutes, she reached a small house that was a little bit outside of the city, pretty close to the forest.<p>

Lucy knocked the door. An old, slim woman that was shorter than her slowly opened it. Her skin was pretty pale and her hair was long and white. "Welcome." she said in a dark voice trying to look nice. Lucy couldn't help but notice her dark red eyes. "H-Hello… I'm Lucy Heartphilia, the mage from Fairy Tail…for the request you made…" Lucy said hesitating a bit.

"I know, come in." the woman said and let her in. Lucy looked around the dark house. It was full of shelves with books and small bottles that contained what looked like elixirs. Lucy couldn't help but think that this woman was a witch.

"My name is Miyuki." said the old woman. "I'm a little busy so I'll be quick with explaining." She spoke again. "I need you to go to the Crystal Forest and get me the Maiden's Wings. She comes only at night and they say she visits the pond located deep in the forest." The woman stared at Lucy and she waited to listen for more. "You better bring me the wings fast, I really need them for an important elixir I'm making…"

"This Maiden…what exactly is she?" Lucy asked scared. "A Fairy of course." told her the woman. Lucy was shocked. "A F-Fairy? So they do exist?" "Of course they do my dear… you should know that better than anyone being a Fairy Tail mage." Lucy laughed nervously and got up. "Okay, I'll bring you these wings!" she said excited at the idea of a fairy existing and turned to leave but stopped. "Oh! One more question…What does that Fairy look like?"

The woman approached her slowly and extended her hand towards Lucy. "Well…tall and slender…her skin pure white and her hair the colour of gold…" said the woman in what sounded almost like a dark whisper looking at her up and down, her fingers caressing softly Lucy's blonde hair.

Lucy shivered. She took a step back and turned to leave. " I-I'll do my best!" she said and disappeared into the city. "Be careful, Heartphilia-san." muttered the woman, still looking at her.


	5. Crystal Forest

"I'm never riding a train again! Never!" said Natsu trying to recover from the feeling of nausea. "Natsu, you always say that…" commented the blue Exceed. "This place sure looks peaceful…" said Gray that was leading the way with Juvia beside him.

Juvia turned around and looked at Natsu who was trying to follow them. "Natsu-san, we're here. Get of a hold of yourself so that we can start looking for Lucy-san." said Juvia trying to bring him back to reality.

At the sound of Lucy's name, Natsu's eyes shot open and he felt something in his chest that he couldn't explain. "But where should we start looking for first?" asked Gray. "I think we should look for a place to stay first, then go look for her around the town and probably that forest too…" replied Juvia.

Natsu then approached the two and finally spoke, his voice and eyes serious. "I don't care how or what! I'm going to find and stay with Lucy whether she likes it or not!"

* * *

><p>Lucy who had now reached back to the city slowed her pace down and stopped. She turned around and looked at the house she was at a few minutes ago. "God, what a creep…" she breathed, staring at the area. "Why is this forest called Crystal anyway? Looks like any other ordinary green forest to me…" Lucy wondered out loud.<p>

"That is because… the trees turn a glistening purple colour at night and they say that a beautiful Fairy comes out where the pond is, deep in the forest." said a voice that sounded really young. Lucy turned around and saw a little girl staring at her.

She had dark blue straight hair that reached her shoulders. Two flocks of hair were caught in red elastic bands at each side of her head, holding her front hair in place and away from her eyes. She wore a simple red dress that reached her knees and a pair of sandals.

The girl smiled at her and Lucy just stared at her. "My name is Reina! What is yours, Onee-chan?" asked her the girl. Lucy smiled at her. "I'm Lucy… how do you know about the forest?" she asked. "Papa and Mama have told me…I've never really seen it. I can't go out at night. Papa says it's dangerous for girls to be out this late." babbled the little girl.

Lucy was looking at her with an amusing interest. "Hasn't your Papa and Mama told you the same, Onee-chan?" continued the little girl. Lucy's face changed, her lips formed a frown. _Papa and Mama…huh… _"Are you okay, Onee-chan?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm sorry!" she said trying to look normal. "Anyway, thanks for telling me, Reina-chan. I'm sorry but I've come here for work so I'll be taking my leave…" "Onee-chan, wait!"

Lucy turned around and was about to leave when her eyes spotted a very familiar group of faces and voices. " You wanna go at it, ice freak?" "Come, you flame idiot!" "Gray-sama, calm down please!" "There they go again…" Lucy's heart skipped a beat and she turned around back to the girl. "Lucy-san, what's wrong?" "Shhh, don't talk, Reina-chan!"

Lucy grabbed the little girl and hide behind a corner. She peeked out from the wall and watched the trio that was followed by Happy walk through the city, fighting. "Onee-chan, you know them?" asked the little girl. "Yeah… they're my friends…" replied Lucy softly. "Why are you hiding from your friends?" Reina asked. "Pu-puuu?" a voice agreed. "Plue! When did you come out?" Lucy asked surprised. "A dog? Awwww cute…" said the little girl and started playing with it.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief. _He came after me…How come I failed to think of that possibility? He's Natsu after all…_ her lips formed a faint smile. What would she do now? She knew they'd be looking for her in the city and probably the Crystal Forest as well. But they didn't know much about the mission, did they? _Why can't he understand how I feel…_ _I have to do this fast. _

Lucy turned and looked at the little girl. "I have to go Reina-chan. " Are you going to the forest, Onee-chan?" asked the girl. "Yes…it was nice meeting you, see you around!" Lucy said and headed to the Crystal Forest.

The girl watched her disappear with a worried look in her innocent eyes. _Onee-chan looked so…lonely. _The girl turned around and run in the city of Fusube that was slowly darkening.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah, I'm starving…" Natsu said hanging his head. They had been looking for Lucy in the city for the past 2 hours and now the sun had almost set. "Juvia is a little tired too…" Juvia confessed. "Maybe we should go rest for now and search for her tomorrow again." Gray told the group.<p>

Natsu looked at him. "I ain't going anywhere if I don't find Lucy first!" he told Gray angrily. "Hooh? What is it Natsu? Can't stay away from her for too long?" mused Gray. "What did you say?" Natsu glared at him. " So you do actually have a thing for her, don't you?" Gray continued. "What? I don't! You wanna fight Gray?" "Stop it, please, you two! " Juvia cried.

"Natsu, look! This little girl has been following us for a while now. I wonder why?" Happy said, pointing to a little girl that was staring at them from a corner a few meters away. The group looked at her. "Who's that?" Gray asked. "I don't know." replied Natsu.

The girl saw them stare at her and decided to go to them. "Umm…Hello, I'm Reina…a-are you looking for a girl named Lucy-san?" she spoke shyly. Natsu's eyes widened. He kneeled enough to reach the little girl and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Do you know her? Where is she? Is she alright?" he asked a little too quickly, shaking her. The girl looked at him a little scared.

"A-Are you her boyfriend maybe?" Natsu almost choked. "We're her friends, we've come to help her! Where is she, Reina-san?" said Juvia to the girl in a sweet voice. Reina looked at her and smiled. She pointed somewhere outside the city. "To the Crystal Forest! Onee-chan was hiding when she saw you here but she looked a little sad so I thought you should cheer her up." said the little girl frowning.

"Reina? Reina!" a woman approached the group. "There you are! Come on, it's time we go home!" The group looked at her. "Oh my, I hope she wasn't bothering you…" said the woman to the group, picking the girl in her arms. "No it's alright, she helped us!" Natsu grinned. "By the way, what do you know about the Crystal Forest?" Natsu asked the woman. "Oh, you better not go near it, this place is very dangerous." said the woman in a serious tone. " Except of the thugs and thieves it is also rumored that a dark guild has been plotting something in there lately." she informed them.

Natsu's heart sunk. Without a word he dashed towards the side that the forest was, leaving everyone dumbfounded. "Oi, Natsu! Wait!" yelled Gray but Natsu didn't stop. Juvia and Gray thanked the woman and ran after him.

Natsu was getting mad again. _Damn. DAMN! Why the __**fuck**__ have I been wasting my time in the city? Where else would she be if not this bloody forest? Damn it all! _ He ran as fast as he could, hoping he would find her and that she would be safe and alright. _What if she's… _Natsu couldn't stand the thought of Lucy getting hurt _again._ Whoever tried to harm her, he would turn them to smoldering ashes. Why could she not let him do that for her anymore?

_What's wrong with her?_ _I just…want to protect her._

"I just want to protect her!" Natsu yelled out loud in his anger without realizing.  
>"Does she know that, flame idiot?" he heard Gray yell back at him from behind. Natsu turned around still running. "Shut up!" he shouted and continued, running faster .<p>

* * *

><p>"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! Scorpio!" Lucy's key shined and her Celestial Spirit came to help her. "We are!" Scorpio greeted in his own way. "A Scorpion? You sure use some weird magic blondie…" said one of the three thugs that had surrounded her. "Scorpio, please!" Lucy asked the spirit. "Sand Buster!" yelled Scorpio and a large amount of sand came out of his stinger hitting the thugs with a powerful sand tornado, knocking them out.<p>

Lucy sighed relieved for now. "I'll be going on a date with Aquarius now! Bye!" he said and disappeared. It was the third time she had encountered thugs for the past hour and she had started getting tired but her magic power was still enough for more. "Where is this pond anyway…? I should be reaching it soon, right…?" she said looking around scared.

Lucy didn't like being in a forest when it was dark but she had to admit that this forest was different. Like Reina had told her. The trees had changed colour and looked crystal like in the colour of light purple and they glistened a bit. There were also fireflies flying around it, making it look like such a magical sight to see. It was pretty quiet too but something bothered Lucy though she couldn't understand what. She just had a feeling.

Walking a little further she suddenly saw something that looked like a pond. _Finally! _Lucy slowly approached, hiding, as she searched for the Fairy that was supposed to be there. _Where is she? Shouldn't she be here by now? _ Lucy kneeled and waited behind a small bush near the pond when she suddenly felt someone tapping her shoulder from behind.

She turned around scared but let a sigh of relief. "Miyuki-san… don't scare me please…" Lucy got up and faced the woman who was grinning at her. "Good job, Heartphilia-san…" Lucy looked in horror at the woman before her as her body started to transform. "What's the meaning of this!" Lucy demanded but fear was obvious in her words and eyes.

Fully transformed, a young, tall woman stood now in front of her. Her hair was long and silver and her eyes had the same dark red shade from before. She wore a long black dress that hugged her body and exposed a lot of her big chest. Lucy noticed a black marking right above her chest. _A guild mark? And probably a dark one…?_

"My name is Oneiria." spoke the woman in a seductive voice. "Welcome, my little Fairy."


	6. Oneiria

Lucy stood still and stared at the woman before her. Who was she? Was the mission actually a trap? She didn't look very friendly. And what did she want with her? Lucy started to panic and almost felt herself shake when she sensed the woman's magical power. It was definitely far greater than her own.

_No! I must do this! _Gathering all her courage she got up and spoke in a firm and strong voice. "Who are you." The silver-haired woman smirked at her. _This is gonna be sooo much fun, Heartphilia-san. _" Like I said…I'm Oneiria. I'm one of the few mages of Nebulus Arcus." she told Lucy in smug tone. _Nebulus Arcus?_ "What do you want with me? Where is the Fairy!" Lucy demanded.

Oneiria looked at her in disbelief, then burst into loud laughing. "Ahahahahah! Amazing! You're so amazing, Heartphilia-san!" "What's so funny!" Lucy was getting angry but the woman wouldn't stop laughing. "Gate of the Ram, I open thee! Aries!" she called and seconds later Aries appeared in front of her. "S-Sumimasen…" she said shyly. "Aries, get her!" Lucy ordered and the celestial spirit started to fight.

"Wool Bomb!" Aries said and released her pink wool towards her opponent. Oneiria looked at her with interest and suddenly disappeared. "What the-" Lucy said puzzled when she heard a whisper in her ear. "You can't be serious…" Oneiria stuttered. Lucy's eyes widened. She quickly turned around and away from her. _When did she reach behind me? _"You have to try harder Heartphilia-san…" mused the dark woman.

Lucy stared at her. How could she beat her if she moved like that? "Leo!" she yelled extending the golden key in front of her. Light filled the dark place and Leo appeared beside Aries. "Your prince is here, ladies!" he greeted and Aries blushed at him. "Leo, please!" "I know, Lucy…" he replied and looked at the woman before him, fixing his jacket. "Oooh, he's rather handsome, isn't he." Oneiria said, an interest in her voice.

"I don't like beating women…" Leo started "…but if it's for Lucy, I might as well break my own rules!" he finished and dashed at her, his fists shining and ready to strike at her with all he got. Oneiria dogded his punches effectively and distanced herself. "Regulus Blast!" yelled Leo and a large magical blast of light was shot towards her which she barely got away from.

Looking down at herself, she saw the ends of her dress being ripped and destroyed. She looked at him with an angry look for the the first time and Leo chuckled at her. "You're not that fast after all." he provoked her, grinning. "You'll pay for this, Lion." she threatened him and darkness started to leak from her.

Before Lucy could realize it she was suddenly standing in front of her parents gravestones. Emotions started to take over her. _Mama…Papa… _her surroundings became dark and rain started to pour down. Lucy felt someone behind her and turned around. _Natsu! _Natsu just stared at her, then slowly turned around to leave. _Wait! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left you like this! Please wait! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! _Suddenly Lisanna popped in front of him and he hugged her happily, ignoring her desperate calls. Lucy fell on her knees and watched him walk away with tears in her eyes. _What's going on?_

Lucy felt a hand in her shoulder and she was brought back to reality. "Lucy! Are you okay?" Leo shook her. "Leo? What happened?" she asked getting up with Aries's help. "This woman uses Illusion Magic. She showed me Karen but I knew it was all a lie. Don't let it get to you." he explained quickly.

"Aries!" he said, turning to her and she nodded. "Regulus, lend me your power…" he voiced and light started to gather on his figure. "…Regulus Beam!" "Wool Shot!" they yelled in unison and their attacks formed a powerful light beam encircled by pink wool that directed straight to Oneiria. " Nightmare Stream!" yelled the dark woman and a stream of darkness hit Leo and Aries attack, causing a big and loud explosion.

Lucy coughed, trying to breathe. A minute later the atmosphere had cleared and Lucy gasped in horror as her celestial spirits were knocked out on the ground. "Aries! Leo!" she cried. "I'm sorry, Lucy-san…" Aries apologized. "I'll leave the rest to you, Lucy." Leo said weakly as they both dissolved to the Spirit World.

Lucy suddenly felt her body feeling weak. _Am I…running out of magic power? _ Lucy as weak as she had become, she started to sink in despair. She couldn't call more of her spirits, her magic would all be gone, not to mention that probably none of those left would be able to defeat this woman. Taking a deep breath she decided to play her last card.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
><em>All the stars, far and wide...<em>  
><em>Show me thy appearance...<em>

Oneiria gasped at her. "Ultimate Magic of the Stars…but… you think I'd let you finish it, silly girl? Eclipse Omen!" she yelled at her. Lucy felt the ground beneath her shake violently and then a powerful stream of darkness hit her from below and tossed her to the air, interrupting her spell.

Lucy screamed in pain and landed on the ground with a loud _thud_. Shaking she tried to get up, her vision blurry she attempted to focus in front of her. Oneiria came behind her, ready to finish her off. "W-Why are you…doing this?" Lucy asked, trying to breath. The silver haired woman's face darkened, her eyes looked like she had gone crazy.

"Celestial Spirit Mages and all their keys need to disappear from this world! For Dragon Slayers to fully awaken as true dragons and lead us to the Dragon Realm!" "Dragon Slayers?" Lucy felt her power leaving her. "Yes! And not only I'm going to rid the world of you but I've also lured the Fire Dragon Slayer here! Hahahahaha! How magnificent my idea was!" laughed the woman hysterically and grabbed Lucy by the hair. "Now…meet your end! Lucy Heartphilia!" said the woman ready to take her life but her eyes widened and she suddenly stilled herself.

"I knew you would come, Salamander!" said the woman as she let go of Lucy's hair and looked up at the fiery dragon slayer. "N-Natsu…?" Lucy managed to say looking at him with tears in her brown eyes before she collapsed, fainting on the ground.

"Come, join the fun." told him the woman seductively , motioning a "come" with her hand. Upon seeing Lucy in this beaten up state, rage started to overflow Natsu's body and a large amount of fire expanded around him, his hands fisted in anger and his eyes burning with fury.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for your reviews and faves! I hope you enjoy my story as much as I do even though creating new characters and plotting a story is actually pretty hard Dx<strong>

**Well then, till the next chapter! :D**


	7. Natsu vs Oneiria

"Ice-Make: Geyser!"  
>"Water Slicer!"<p>

Gray and Juvia had stayed behind to fight a group of thugs they encountered in order for Natsu to go ahead and find Lucy as quick as possible. "This isn't a place for kids, go home!" yelled one of the hugs that was holding a sword and dashed towards Gray. "Ice Bringer!" shouted the ice mage and two curved swords of ice generated in his hands, which with he slashed the thug and sent him flying backwards.

"What's wrong with this woman's body?" yelled the group of thugs who was shooting at Juvia with magic bullets. "Juvia's body is made of water… you cannot hit me! Water Lock!" replied Juvia and attacked them back. "Just how many are they damn it?" asked Gray out loud as he took a step back and met Juvia's own back. "This is taking ages…" Juvia agreed.

"Try to gather them all in that spot, can you?" he instructed as he pointed to a tree near them. "Leave it to me." she smiled. "Water Cane!" she said and gathered the thugs in the spot that Gray had told her, beating them as well. "Ice Make : Prison!" Gray finished, creating an ice cage around the thugs, trapping them in there.

"Good job, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered at him and Gray smiled. "You too. Come on, we need to find Natsu and Lucy." He said and extended his hand to her. "Okay." she said and took it. "Oi! You're gonna leave us here?" yelled the thugs from the cage. "You'll pay for this, kids!" but they were ignored.

Suddenly, Gray and Juvia sensed someone. Their eyes widened and they both turned around. "Where do you think you're going?" said a voice they didn't recognize.

A pair of mages was hovering in the air in front of them, a man and a woman standing back to back. The both of them were quite young and tall, though the man a little taller than the woman. His hair was white to silver, short and a little spiky but downwards. His clothing was black. The woman's hair was long, red and tied to a high ponytail and some of it was falling to her face's sides. She wore a white strapless dress that was short in the front and long from behind and also red high heels. They were making quite the contrast.

"Who are you!" demanded Gray and stood a little before Juvia as he sensed their high magical power. "Oh? Eager to fight, is he not, Elda ?" "I kinda like this man, Elden." spoke the woman. "I won't forgive you if you betray me, Elda." told her the man. "Juvia won't forgive you either!" panicked Juvia, pointing to the woman, blushing.

"I asked who you are!" repeated Gray, pointing ice arrows he had just made, ready to hit them if needed. "Jeez…more freaks keep appearing…what's wrong with this forest!" he complained. "Hold it there, Ice Mage…we don't plan to fight. That's what we came to say." Gray looked at them puzzled.

"We are Nebulus Arcus's rest mages. Elden and Elda. The person who hurt your friend is Oneiria." He explained calmly. "Normally we're a small team – guild we formed some time ago. But Oneiria has lost it lately… She thinks that humans can actually set foot in the Dragon Realm, when it's actually not even sure that something like this exists…" he said in a rather mocking face and voice. "So she lured your friends here." Added the woman. "But I don't think she can handle the Salamander… that man is way too strong…well, serves her right!" she said and laughed, putting her hand before her mouth.

"Nebulus Arcus?" questioned Gray himself. "Juvia has heard of them once. They're quite strong…" she tried to say calmly. "Don't worry little raindrop, we just wanted to clear our intentions." said Elden to Juvia, winking at her. "Well then, take care, lovebirds!" finished the woman and with that they both disappeared in a mist of darkness.

Juvia sighed relieved and Gray looked at her. "Let's go." he said and they headed to where Natsu had gone.

* * *

><p>"Come, join the fun , dragon boy." Oneiria invited Natsu gesturing at him to go to her. Natsu's body was blazing with crimson fire, his eyes looking at her with so much hatred. If looks could kill, this woman would be dead by now. "Don't you… FUCK WITH ME!" he growled and rushed at her with his fists on fire.<p>

"Karyu no Tekken!" Natsu punched the woman multiple times but she dodged his fists. "Kagitsume!" he continued, attempting to hit her with his feet but Oneiria backed away. "Tch. Why are you attacking me, Salamander?" asked the woman annoyed. " Don't you know it's this woman's and her magic's fault that you can't meet who you're looking for anymore?"

"What did you say." Natsu said in anger. "Kill her and you'll be meeting your father again." she encouraged him. Natsu gritted his teeth. "I'd rather die than kill my friends, even if what you said was true. BEGONE, BITCH!" he roared and dashed at her again.

"Karyu no Koen!" he thundered and threw a large fireball at her. "So that's how you wanna play, dragon slayer." Oneiria told to herself, getting angry. " Nightmare Stream!" she countered and their attacks created a large explosion and smoke covered the area.

_I'm going to give you a trip to hell, Natsu Dragneel. _Oneiria's eyes flashed with red, an evil grin on her face as she activated her Illusion magic again. Natsu who had been hit a little by the powerful spells, looked around for her, coughing. _Where is she? _ Smelling the air, he caught her scent. He was about to attack her again when he felt his surroundings change.

_Natsu found himself in a green forest. He knew this forest. It was where he and Igneel used to live. "Igneel! Where are you? Igneel?" Natsu felt the same feelings as the day he realized that Igneel had left him. He was sinking in despair. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. "Lisanna!" he cried. Before he could rejoice, Lisanna was suddenly thrown away by a huge fist that belonged to a monster. Natsu tried to reach her but before he could she had already dissolved to a golden glitter. Natsu felt sorrow and loneliness surround him. He was all alone. A strong light appeared before him then and Lucy stand in front of him, her body sparkling. "Lucy!" Natsu rushed to her, extending his hand towards her as if to catch her and she smiled at him lovingly. Just when he was about to touch her, Lucy had disappeared, in her place a tombstone with her name on it. Natsu's mouth fell open and tears started to run down his face. "LUCYYYYY!" he yelled. DAMN IT! DAMN IT" he yelled aloud and punched the ground with his fists." Give her back. GIVE HER BACK!" he cried but the tears would not stop. Natsu wanted to just die._

He then felt something hit him in the back and slowly he was back to reality. Turning around he saw his blue loyal friend. "Happy!" he said surprised. "What happened to me?" he asked as he touched his face and felt fresh tears in his eyes. " You were yelling on your own so I tackled you and you came around, I guess." explained the Exceed. " Oneiria of Nebulus Arcus… she uses Illusion Magic. This woman is dangerous, Natsu. Hurry up and defeat her!" Happy informed him in a panic.

Natsu sighed and wiped his tears away. "Thanks." he said and turned to look at Oneiria who was flying in the air in front of him in a seated stance, her hand supporting her chin as she looked at him with a sly interest. "So what's why you won't kill her." she played with him. "I see … But…it ends here… Eclipse Omen: DEATH!" she yelled at him, getting up and extending her arm towards him.

Natsu looked at her dead serious. He slowly walked towards her, his eyes never leaving her form. "Listen here, stupid woman…talking like you know me, you seriously piss me off…" he said quietly but in a threatening voice, his whole body engulfed in strong flames "…first you mess with Lucy, then with my memories… you can't just get away with it now…"

Just then a really powerful stream of darkness encircled the ground beneath him and Oneiria grinned evilly as it hit him. "I-Impossible! H-He should be dead!" she blinked as she saw that Natsu wasn't affected by it at all, his fire lighting the whole place, blinding her. "…I'll show you that messing with Fairy Tail mages was a BIG MISTAKE!" Rage overpowered him, his mouth started to get stuffed with fire and Oneiria trembled in fear.

"KARYU NO HOKO!" he breathed at her, landing a direct, powerful hit on her.

"DAMN YOU, DRAGON SLAYER!" the woman echoed in pain and fell on the ground, her body roasted and she had completely lost consciousness. "Good job, Natsu!" cheered Happy. Natsu stared at her for a bit, panting and then he run to where Lucy was lying on her stomach.

Gently rolling her on her back, he placed an arm behind her head and took her hand in his. He gently shook her, worry in his black eyes. "Lucy?" he breathed but the girl didn't respond. "Oi, Lucy! Wake up!" he shook her again, getting upset. "Damn it all…I was too late." he said, burying his face in her neck. "Natsu…" whispered Happy softly in a sad voice. "I'm going to find Gray and Juvia and tell them you found her, okay?" he told him but Natsu didn't respond. Happy stared at him for a bit and then he flew away.

"Why did you have to come here alone…?" Natsu continued in her neck, his voice breaking. Suddenly he felt someone near him. Looking up he faced a person.

Words couldn't really describe this ethereal being. A young woman with long, blond, wavy hair and green eyes dressed in white stared at him. She didn't wear any shoes and Natsu noticed two big shiny wings on her back. Her whole body was bathed in a warm light. "A F-Fairy?" Natsu said dumbfounded. " This girl…she's gonna be alright. So don't worry…she just got too exhausted." smiled the girl at him kindly, her voice like a melody.

Natsu found himself unable to reply. "This way… it's a shortcut to the town. Hurry, she needs to rest." She told him again, pointing with her finger. "T-Thank you." was all Natsu could say.

Taking Lucy in his arms, he slowly got up and placed her head on his lap. He watched the woman disappear and he started to run towards the direction she had just shown him.

* * *

><p><strong>So here it is, Chapter 7 :3 I'm quick now, am I not? xD<strong>  
><strong>Sorry if it didn't meet your expectations T_T<strong>


	8. This dense, dense Dragon Slayer

"So…? How is she?" Gray asked Juvia who had just come from Lucy's room in the hotel. "She's sleeping… I'm sure she'll be okay though. Apart from a few injuries she basically collapsed out of exhaustion. She obviously overdid it…" Juvia informed him as she went to join him and Natsu who were sitting on a pair of chairs at the hotel's balcony in Gray and Juvia's room.

"They're not just some injuries… if I had come a little later she would have been killed!" Natsu said, his voice hold a mix of anger and self-accusation that he couldn't hide. "Natsu…she'll be fine so calm down." Gray tried to reason him. Natsu tried hard not to grit his teeth and Gray sighed. A few minutes of silence passed and Gray decided to finally speak.

"You… do you even realize your own feelings for her?" he asked but he already knew the answer. At that Natsu turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about?" he asked confused. "Juvia is going to the reception to pay for our room since we'll stay here, I'll leave you two." she said awkwardly and left.

"About Lucy…you love her." finally said Gray. "Of course I do! We've been together every day all these past years." said Natsu with a casual tone. Gray mentally slapped himself. "I don't mean as a friend! More than this!" "More than a friend…?" Natsu muttered to himself.

Gray stared at him but he didn't seem to get the picture. He sighed again. "We were all in the same team, yet you were closer to Lucy than you were with me and Erza. And you guys are even closer now. Don't you see it yet? Cos the whole damn guild has realized by now except you two." Gray was starting to get irritated.

Natsu was staring at him, his mind elaborating what Gray was saying, trying to understand. Silence again. "Think of it this way. What are you gonna do if Lucy gets together with some guy and she leaves you? Cos she's definitely gonna leave you at this point…" Gray spoke again, trying his best not to start beating what he tried to say into him.

At that Natsu mentally gasped. Lucy would hang around with someone else? And what about him? And who was that someone who would so selfishly take her away from him? Natsu felt something in his chest but he wasn't sure what this feeling was. Anger? Probably. Loneliness? Maybe. He wasn't sure but he had felt something similar when Lucy once announced him she wouldn't join him in a mission because she had a _date._ A date. Right. Maybe back then he wouldn't really care but now was a different story. And he was slowly starting to realize it. Maybe a little too slow though.

Gray kept looking at his face, trying to understand what he was thinking. He knew that Natsu wasn't good with this stuff so he let him be. "We're not kids anymore…a man and a woman who are close to each other can't just be friends. There's always something more to it. Grow up and face it already, squinty-eyes!" he finished, getting up. Natsu looked at him and got up after a while but he wasn't mad at Gray for mocking him. His face looked as if he was lost.

"I…Uhh… I'm… going to check on Lucy, maybe she's woken up and needs something." he told Gray and turned to leave. _Plus I really wanna see her. Wait, what? _Oh, he was losing it. Why did Gray have to say these things now? On his way to Lucy's room he saw Juvia going back to where Gray was. Walking a little further he had almost reached Lucy's room when he suddenly stopped. _Hold on…Maybe it's true that I feel something for her stronger than friendly love but…what about her?_ Natsu started to feel panic. He wasn't sure about himself. _Maybe I should ask Gray first how to handle this…_

He turned around and slowly made his way back to the balcony in Gray and Juvia's hotel room. He was about to call Gray when he froze, his eyes and mouth wide open at the sight before him.

Gray had pressed Juvia against the balcony's wall, his hands on her hips, cupping her and his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. Natsu tried to muffle a gasp. _W-W-What the hell is Gray doing? _ Taking a step back, he watched Gray's lips leave hers and make their way down to her neck and then to her shoulders that were bare. He unzipped the back of her blue dress and Natsu heard Juvia moan his name, her voice as low as she could keep it. "G-Gray-sama…"

Natsu 's nose suddenly got a scent from the two that was different than he had smelled ever before and his face turned a bright red. Turning around he left their place, almost shocked at what he had just seen. Running through the corridors ,he headed to the reception.

_W-W-What was that? Is this what more than f-friends do? Maybe Lucy wants to do this with me? _Natsu shivered at that thought, his body suddenly felt weak as he pictured Lucy moaning his name and a fire rushed through him, different than the usual. It burned him in a weird way. _WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY BODY! _Natsu was freaking out. He reached the reception and spoke to the woman behind the bar.

"A r-room p-please." He stuttered, his cheeks were as pink as his hair. The woman looked at him a little intimidated. "Here… are you okay, sir?" she asked, handing a key to him. "O-Of course! Ahahaha! W-why would I not be?Aha-ahaha!" _Oh God, this is bad. _ Taking a deep breath, Natsu went upstairs and went to his room.

Stripping off his muffler and vest, he collapsed on the bed. He closed his eyes and calmed down. It wouldn't last for long though as images of Lucy entered his mind again. _Do I actually…like the idea? _

Yup. He did. He obviously did. Still, the fact she lied to him, run away by herself and almost got killed was more important to him at the moment and Natsu didn't plan to let her get away with this.

Letting out a heavy sigh he got up from his bed and headed to the bathroom where he took a long shower.

* * *

><p>"Finally woken up, Oneiria?"<p>

Oneiria's eyes slowly opened and she found herself lying on her back, the blue sky above her. Sitting up, she touched the green grass beneath her as she looked at the person in front of her. "R-Roosevelt-sama?"

A tall man who wore a black cloak, hiding his face was staring back at her with his arms crossed on his chest. It was the same man that Natsu had pumped onto Magnolia at Lucy's birthday night.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't able to complete my mission! The dragon slayer came and interrupted us but I'll get the Heartphilia for sure next time!" she assured him, her voice scared. "No. There won't be a next time." the man replied calmly. "Eh?" Oneiria withdrew a bit.

"Not only you weren't able to kill Heartphilia but you also tried to kill the dragon slayer, ignoring my orders." he said, his voice getting angry. "I don't need…trash like that." he finished and extended his hand towards her. Realising what was gonna follow, Oneiria fell on her knees and started to beg. "Roosevelt-sama! Please! Give me one more chance, I'll do it right this time! Please, forgive me!" she yelled desperately but he ignored her.

"Disappear." he said and Oneiria felt her body being pressed to the ground by an invisible force until her body shattered, dissolving to black butterflies, just like that.

"Till next time, Salamander." muttered the man and disappeared once again.

* * *

><p>Lucy felt her eyes heavy as she slowly came to her senses. She was in her bed, covered with a thin, white blanket. Sitting up she clutched her head, feeling pain rushing through it but it soon went away. <em>I'm alive? <em>Lucy looked down at herself. She had a few bandages on her body here and there but she felt quite fine. She noticed she was wearing only her pink underwear and her white, velvet night dress.

_But how? _ Trying to remember what happened, she felt a pang in her chest. _Ah…it was Natsu, again._ Lucy stared at her hands, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. How could she face him now? The answer came though as Natsu opened the door to her room. "Yo…" he greeted and closed the door softly behind him.

Lucy looked up in his eyes but regret it. She saw anger and…and… what was that again? _I-Is he blushing? _ Natsu looked at her and crossed his arms on his chest. _This is not the time for me to think Lucy like this! _Mentally slapping himself, he came around and spoke. "How are you feeling?" Lucy looked down at her hands. "O-Okay, I guess."

Natsu leaned on the wall in front of her and stared on the floor, thinking of what to say. A few minutes passed by and Lucy decided to speak. "Where's Happy?" she asked awkwardly. "He went to look for Reina-chan…she must have been worried about you…she told us about your whereabouts." Natsu replied calmly. "Oh…" was all she replied.

A few moments passed by again and Lucy decided to speak again. "For leaving you like this and running away on my own… I'm sorry." Natsu thought about it for a bit but before he could respond she spoke again.

"I just…wish you could understand how I feel about this...I want to…get stronger." "There's no need for that, I'm here." Natsu replied instantly without thinking. That fretted Lucy. "Natsu…we won't always…be together. There will come a time when we'll separate…and so I can't keep depending on you." Lucy said softly. _There will come a time when you'll leave me. S_lowly getting up from her bed she made her way to the dressing table.

Natsu didn't like the sound of this. So Lucy was really planning to leave him at some point? Gray's words entered his mind again. "_What are you gonna do if Lucy gets together with some guy and she leaves you?" _What now, she was truly going to leave him someday and what? She would depend on someone else to go and rescue her every time? _No. _He wouldn't allow this. Somehow the idea made him really angry.

"Why don't we just train together then? I'm sure I could help you…" he said, his voice steady but he was starting to get furious. "That won't do… I need to do this alone, for my own sake." she said quietly as she looked at herself in the mirror and slowly combed her hair, a frown on her beautiful face.

"Lucy… you would have been killed if I didn't come yesterday, do you understand!" he almost yelled at her, Natsu was now obviously mad but Lucy looked senseless. She really felt pathetic, it was almost humiliating having a conversation like this with him. Natsu then moved behind her. Turning around to face him, she found herself unable to, her eyes staring blankly at his chest.

"Since it's come to this, I might just as well just die." she mumbled softly but Natsu heard it clearly and it almost deafened him. Before she could look up, she felt her face turn to her right, facing the wall.

_SLAP!_

Lucy felt her cheek burn in pain, her mouth fell open and her eyes widened as she realized what had just happened.

Before she could react though she felt Natsu's hands on her face, his lips on hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew, this was a hard one to write Dx<strong>

**Well then, till the next chap! :3**


	9. Feelings

_W-What is… going on? Is he…kissing me for real?_

Lucy's eyes remained wide open, staring at the boy's face. His eyes were closed and she tried hard to realize what was now happening. Natsu hesistantly moved his lips on hers, trying to imitate Gray from before but Lucy wasn't reciprocating.

_H-He really is kissing me!_

Lucy, who's mood was gloomy and all sorry just a few seconds ago, slowly started feeling all these dark thoughts going away, her light-hearted side slowly coming back to her, her cheeks had gotten a light pink colour.

_Lucy! What the hell are you doing! Stop him now! He probably has no clue what kissing even means!_

She was about to push him away when Natsu broke from the kiss, his hands still cupping her smooth face, his eyes looking into hers sternly. "Don't ever…say something like this again."

Lucy stared at his face, her mouth opened as she tried to reply something to him but no words would come out. "I'm going to…lose my mind if I…lose you…" he softly admitted as he hugged her, his face in her golden hair "…so please…please, don't run away like this again!" he finished in a sad and begging tone.

They stayed like this for a little while. A soft "Natsu…?" escaped then her lips but Lucy had already realized. Natsu wasn't as dense as she thought he was. It was actually hard for her to believe but he had just proved it to her. Natsu, just like her, had failed to realize his own feelings for her.

_No… I always… knew my feelings, I guess I just… never thought he would actually reciprocate them and so I've…kept denying it…_

Slowly she brought her hands up, touching his arms that were around her head and Natsu released her and moved back, looking at her face again. Lucy who was still holding his arms looked up at him. She'd never seen him like this. He was always like a sealed shell when it came to feelings, yet now he had just spat out how he felt towards her.

_Why have I…been so stupid? How could I not see he's…always been here for me when I needed him…?_

Analyzing her own thoughts, she looked back at the past, remembering all the times he had rescued her, comforted her, worried and cared for her. Lucy wondered how long it's been since she started to be so fond of him.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" she said, looking in his eyes, a small, genuine smile on her lips as she tried to comfort and assure him. Hope filled Natsu's eyes and he spoke again. "I'll make sure to always protect you…I **want** to…!" he insisted, passion in his eyes "…so please, stay with me." he finished his sentence, looking away and blushing a bit.

Lucy tried hard to swallow a giggle. _He's so cute when he blushes…_He had such a unique way of doing things, it was just all Natsu-like. Lucy always admired him as he appeared so brave, strong and confident in fierce battles. Yet he too had a very sweet side he barely ever showed. But it wasn't just this that made Lucy feel so drawn to him.

It was this boy's, _no, _man's optimistic and assertive personality as well as his bright smile that he could so easily transmit to her that made her heart flutter every time she was with him. How could she not love someone like him?

_Love?_

"I know you will…" she finally replied to him. "You always have." she finished and felt her heart beating loudly, wondering if Natsu could actually hear it. Without thinking much, she slowly grabbed Natsu's scarf and tip toed, leaning on him as she reached to his lips and kissed him.

It was Natsu's turn to feel surprised and his cheeks became redder at her initiative but he didn't waste any time. Closing his eyes, he gave in to her kiss, hugging her close to him. Lucy felt his lips hot on hers and she felt as if she was melting to it. And his scent…Lucy realized how much she liked the way he smelled. It felt like _home. _

Natsu was also thinking the same. Her scent was something he always liked. It was one of the reasons he enjoyed sleeping in her bed but he'd never tell her that before. She'd probably freak out.

Natsu continued to kiss her, his hands caressed her back and waist and he slowly felt his body heat getting higher than usual. The pool of magma in his stomach was starting to feel like a boiling volcano and goose bumps started to take over his body. Giving in to his feelings and instincts he pushed his hot tongue in her mouth and started to massage her own.

Lucy was surprised but she found herself unable to stop him. It would be a lie if she said she didn't enjoy it and her own body betrayed her as soft sighs started to escape from her lips, shivering. At her reactions, Natsu's breath hitched and he felt his chest rising up and down harder than before as his feelings caused him to softly pant.

He couldn't take it anymore. Roughly grabbing with one hand her slim waist and her thigh with his other one, he pushed her a little abruptly on the dressing table, lifting her and sitting her on it as he continued to kiss her passionately. She felt so soft and fragile in his hands, he was afraid he was maybe too rough with her but he could no longer stop himself.

Lucy on the other hand didn't think it was rough at all. Completely enjoying herself she spread her legs and brought him closer to her body, almost rubbing herself on him. At that, Natsu grabbed her thighs and locked them behind his back in an attempt to fully press himself on her.

Finally leaving her pink lips that begged for more, he trailed her neck and collarbone with hot, wet kisses. He brought a hand beneath her white night dress and caressed her back and hips and all Lucy could do was breathe deep in and out as she closed her eyes.

_I'm…going crazy…yet, I can't bring myself to stop him._

"Natsu…" she sighed, her mouth open as she panted and her hands came to rest on his strong arms, feeling the muscles beneath his hot skin. Natsu's insides were literally burning, a blazing fire was growing fast in him, his lusts taking over. He wanted to hear her moan his name again and again. Reaching behind her back, he slowly unzipped her dress and started to kiss her revealed cleavage that was hold firmly by her pink bra.

Her skin was so soft and he could feel her heartbeat from her chest loud in his ears as she panted loudly. "N-Natsu…" she sighed again, arching her back, her voice more eager and begging than before, she fisted her hands in his pink hair in an attempt to control herself.

His nose caught this scent from before, when he saw Gray and Juvia making out but Lucy smelled different and it was driving him crazy. He wanted her so badly, all to himself. Natsu's lips came back to her own for one more passionate kiss before he broke it again.

Resting his forehead on her own, he closed his eyes and tried to calm down as his breathing came out fast and irregular and a few dragon scales had formed on his handsome face and body here and there. Lucy looked at him with half closed eyes, trying to catch her breath as well.

"Should we…stop?" she asked hesitant. "It's… too late for that." came Natsu's reply in pants. Looking up in her beautiful face he spoke again.

"I'm…all fired up!" he finished in lust-filled eyes and voice.

Lucy shivered and with that Natsu suddenly flung her over his shoulder, earning a "Kyaaa!" from her and floped her on the bed, setting himself on top of her.

* * *

><p>Somewhere else in the city,a blue flying cat was worrying. "I wonder if Natsu and Lucy made up." wondered Happy out loud as he flew above a sun-bathed Fusube.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, writing make-out scenes is damn hard ._.<br>I hope you liked it :3  
>Probably 1 more chapter and this story is complete! :3<br>**


	10. Home

Lucy woke up a few hours later in her hotel room's bed, curled up on her side, a familiar warmth close to her body. Slowly, she opened her eyes, only to have her heart increased a beat, fluttering, her stomach feeling all fuzzy and weird.

Natsu was sleeping beside her on his side as well, facing her. Lucy smiled as she looked at his face lovingly and then at the rest of his body, his neck that was bare, a rare sight to see and then to his naked chest that slowly rose up and down in harmony with his breathing.

_Wait…naked?_

Sitting up, she looked at her own body that was covered with the white sheet of her bed. Hesitantly, she lifted it, only to bring it down again in a swift move.

_Oh my God…I-I'm naked… Natsu's naked…w-w-we really did it, we really did it…! W-What if he didn't mean all these things he said to me? Was it just a moment of passion? N-Not that it was bad…_

Thinking back a few hours later, she couldn't help but remember what happened between the two. _His hands on her body, her melting under his hot touch, his panting breath right beside her ear, "Say it again, Lucy…", "N-Natsu~ ",panting, writhing, his being completing hers…_

_Oh my God… _Lucy could relive it in her mind all over as she closed her eyes and she felt her cheeks flush red, her breath come out irregular and she shivered. Who would have guessed that Natsu would be like that…Biting her lips, she turned and looked at the dragon slayer who was still asleep.

_T-This is crazy…_

Natsu then shifted slightly, his hand extended towards her and was wrapped around her small waist as he forced her close to him. Lucy felt as if there were butterflies flying around in her belly and she blushed again at his possessive gesture. Using a hand, she started to stroke his pink, soft hair.

_I guess I… really do have feelings for him after all._

Sighing, she closed her eyes and smiled to herself. Soon though she was interrupted by laughter. "Pufufufu… Lucy, your face looks weird again, first thing in the morning…" Looking down, she saw Natsu laughing at her as he put a hand before his mouth, laughing sheepishly.

Ugh, yeah, he had to ruin it, like always. "One: I'm not weird! Two: It's almost night time. Three and more importantly: LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO THE ROOM! You're really a monster after all!" she freaked out. Natsu looked around and gasped. "O-Oi , I did this?"

Some parts of the bed's head was broken and burned down and the wall close to the bed had a quite big hole that looked like it was created by a punch_._

"Control yourself a bit, couldn't you? " Lucy told him, crossing her arms on her chest that was covered by the sheet. "Gahahahahah! It's fine, who cares!" he grinned as carefree as ever at her. "We have to pay for these now! Be a little more considerate, would you?" she pouted getting angry. "Naw come on, don't be like that now, Luigi." he teased, his grin never leaving him. "It's Lucy…" she replied instantly annoyed. "More importantly…" he told her seriously, getting close to her, "…are you still naked?" he peeked under the sheet but Lucy hold it down. "Natsu!" she blushed as she held her cover.

"Hoooh! Playin' hard to get, Luupi?" he teased her again and he earned an angry stare from her. Natsu fell on his back laughing, making her mad was one of his favourite games after all. Annoyed, Lucy turned to leave the bed but stopped when she saw her burned night dress on the floor. "What'd you burn my dress for?" she turned and asked him angrily.

"I couldn't take it off and it was in my way…" he said as if it were a natural thing. Lucy wanted to kill him. "This was expensive damn it!" she yelled as she fell on him and started to give him punches that Natsu could barely feel. "Jeez… you're so energetic…stop moving!" he said and rolled her beneath him in a flash, her hands locked under his own above her head.

Looking at her seriously, he spoke in a serious voice. "Leaving without me saying so and staying with me when I say you run away, what a disobedient girl you are." Lucy blushed and looked away. "But… I guess that's one of the reasons I've fallen for you." he finished and Lucy's eyes widened as she slowly turned to look at him. Before she could finish that though, his lips were kissing hers hungrily, his tongue was already in her mouth.

Before things could get serious, Lucy broke from the kiss. "N-Natsu, we should get up, the others are worried, plus I think some of my injuries need to be cleaned again…" Natsu sat up. Crap, how'd he forgotten about that? He looked at her with a somewhat worried expression as he thought how come he had forgotten about everything already.

"I-It's not like I don't want us to…" "…my dragon in your spirit world?" he finished her sentence grinning again. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU'RE SERIOUSLY PERVERTED AFTER ALL!" she freaked out, hitting him with her pillow. "Hahahahahaha! Come on, Princess!" he said, imitating Virgo as he gave her his hand. "W-What?" she asked, blushing and pouting but before she could finish her question, Natsu had grabbed her along with the sheet that she clutched around her and he swirled her around in the air.

"Let's have you cleaned!" he said evilly as he headed to the bathroom. "Kyaaaaaaa! Put me down!" Lucy screamed but to no avail.

Oh, they'd never leave this room.

* * *

><p>"Do you think Lucy-san is okay? If what you say is true, he might have hurt her, he's pretty clumsy after all…" Juvia asked Gray worried as she was getting dressed. "Don't worry… he never would…besides, I think he's told me once that their magic is compatible and his fire couldn't hurt her if he didn't want to." he explained to her softly as he dressed himself and started to make his suitcase.<p>

"Oh… then they're like us, Gray-sama!" she said excited, her eyes dreamy as she clasped her hands in front of her chest. Gray couldn't help but laugh at her actions. How could this woman still be so crazy about him, it was still a mystery to him. "Yeah, like us… let's get ready though, we should leave soon and go home." he told her before he exited their room.

Walking through the corridors, he suddenly spotted a blue flying cat. "Oi, Happy!" he called the cat. "Oh, it's Gray! Come on, I was going to Lucy's room!" replied the Exceed and waited for Gray to catch up. "Yeah, me too." Gray and Happy reached her room and knocked on the door. Natsu opened it, wearing his pants only. "Natsu, why are you imitating Gray?" asked Happy slyly. "Who are you calling pervert damn it!" yelled Natsu at the two, freaking out.

"Oh, looking lively, aren't you?" Gray said and winked at him. "Y-You wanna fight, Gray?" Natsu said almost embarrassed. "Anyway, we came to see how Lucy is doing…" Gray said ignoring him and going in the room. "Aye!" agreed Happy and followed him. Lucy was fully dressed now in her white dress and brown heels and was finishing her suitcase.

Reaching to her high thigh, she looked for her keys like she always would but a wave of panic rushed through her as she remembered she hadn't seen them since her fight with Oneiria. The necklace that Natsu had given her was also missing from her neck. "Natsu? My keys and the necklace…?" she asked almost freaking out.

Natsu turned and looked at her. "Don't worry, I put them in your bag when I brought you here." he informed her. "Oh…thank you!" she sighed relieved and looked for them in her bag. "Luuu-cy? Are you alright?" asked the cat, flying to her. "Are your wounds al—whoa! What happened to your room?" Gray said startled, looking around.

"I'm alright!" she chirped, "and these are…casualties I guess." she said as she put on her golden necklace, trying to hide a blush. "Oi, what the hell did you do in here?" Gray turned to Natsu who was getting fully dressed as well. "Huh? Oh, that…yeah whatever, I'll just pay for it." he grinned and Gray looked at him as if he were a monster. " I told Reina-chan we'd see her in the train station in a few minutes." told Happy to Lucy and she nodded, smiling.

About an hour, Natsu and the rest were leaving the hotel. Natsu had paid the extra money, laughing it off and Lucy kept apologizing to the receptionist who looked dumbfounded by their customers. Reaching the train station, they bought tickets and Lucy went to Reina as she spotted her with her mother.

"Onee-chan, are you alright?" asked the little girl worried as she saw her wounds. "Yup! I'm good, don't worry about these bandages, I'll be fine in no time!" Lucy assured her as she pat her head. The girl smiled at her. "It was nice meeting you, Lucy-san!" Lucy smiled back at her. "Yup, same to you, Reina-chan!" Lucy hugged her and then turned to leave. "Well then, I must go now…take care!" she said and waved to Reina and her mother with her hand as she left and entered and train.

"G-God, I hate trains…" Natsu stuttered, trying to get a hold of himself but it was no use. Lucy looked at him with a sympathetic look and wished she could help him somehow but she could think of nothing. "Do you…wanna sit on my lap? I don't think it will help but it's all I can do I guess…" she said, frowning a little. Natsu agreed and he layed his head on her. It didn't really help but it sure felt a little better than just trying to hold himself upright.

Lucy felt his shoulders relax a bit and she smiled as she stroke his hair for the rest of the trip. "Why are Natsu and Lucy acting all lovey-dovey?" popped the cat out of nowhere. "Haven't you realized already?" said Gray from the opposite couch as if it were obvious. Happy stared at him for a bit before it hit him. "O-Ooooooooooh! _That _happened?" he asked but he already knew. "Aye!" Natsu tried to say proudly, imitating his voice. "Hey Natsu, don't go telling him! He's gonna say it to the whole guild first thing we get home!" Lucy said in a panic but Natsu could barely react. "Me? I know nothing…" said the cat slyly but Lucy knew it was too late now.

* * *

><p>Reaching the guild, Happy rushed in first, excited to see Charle again. Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Juvia followed in, greeting everyone. "We're baaack!" they yelled in unison, catching everyone's attention. "Welcome home, everyone, Lucy!" said Mirajane behind the counter, happy to see Lucy again. Levy rushed to Lucy, taking hold of her hands. "Lu-chan, are you alright? What happened?" she asked Lucy, obviously worried.<p>

Lucy smiled at her nervously. "Don't worry Levy-chan, I'm alright…sorry for making you worry." she apologized feeling guilty. "Lucy, I hope you were not harmed!" Erza popped out of nowhere, grabbing her shoulders. "I'm f-fine, Erza…I'm so sorry for worrying you all…" she said again, hoping they weren't mad at her. Wendy and Cana came to her as well, all asking her the same over and over.

"Luuucy!" called suddenly Master Makarov to her. "I'm glad you are alright…I hope you have settled things with yourself now…and also, as the master of Fairy Tail, I'm not going to let my children feel pity about themselves. You are not weak and relying on others isn't a bad thing, it's called 'having friends right beside you'. You're not alone and you better not forget that ever again."

"Yeah…thank you, Master." Lucy said, smiling at him, truly happy that she was back with everyone again. The guild then cheered at her and suddenly a party had started as to celebrate her comeback. Just then though, Lucy's fear became reality when she saw the blue, sly cat yelling at the guild getting everyone's attention.

"Hey, everyone! Listen! Natsu and Lucy got laid!" he announced proudly, knowing what was next to come. Lucy felt embarrassment devour her and she screamed. "Kyaaaaaaa! What the hell, you damn cat!" she yelled and punched Happy, sending him flying to a nearby wall.

"No way! That cheerleader and Salamander?" Gajeel said after spitting his beer, totally surprised. "Whoa, Natsu grew up." said Macao as he drank with Nab. Cana went to Lucy and nudged her sides slyly. "Oooooh, you finally got yourself a boyfriend, Lucy! Congrats…so is he good at _it_?" she asked Lucy slyly, making her blush furiously and Wendy seemed to share her shame. "L-Lucy-san…p-please take good care of me!" she tried to say and Erza nodded at her maturely. "What the hell does that even mean?" Lucy freaked out.

"Lu-chan! Make sure to give me some tips as well! I might…need them soon!" Levy winked at her and Lucy felt herself sink in an abyss of embarrassment. "That's right! I'm a dragon damn it!" Natsu yelled, spiting fire excitedly around the guild. "Stop it idiot, we got it, you had sex!" Gray rushed at him, starting a fight that after a second all the males in the guild had joined, destroying everything.

In the middle of the chaos, Juvia walked to Lucy, handing her something. "T-This is Juvia's and Gray-sama's gift. We're sorry it's late, we just wanted to give you something you could use with Natsu-san together but you weren't together yet in your birthday and…" she babbled and Lucy paused her, "I-It's alright! You didn't have to Juvia but really, thanks!"

Juvia smiled at her. "They're tickets for 4 days-vacation in a hotel resort in Hargeon Town for two people. We thought you'd wanna go with Natsu-san…" the rain woman explained to her and Lucy hugged her. "It's awesome! Thank you so much!" she chirped at her and Juvia brightened up as well.

* * *

><p>A few days later.<p>

Natsu stood in front of the request board, deciding on his next mission. _Their _next mission. Getting a paper, he informed Mirajane and turned around. "Lucy, let's go!" he smiled at the celestial spirit mage extending his hand to her. "Yup, I can't wait!" she grinned at him and took his hand as they exited the guild together. "Happy!" called Natsu and the blue cat popped behind him. "Aye!" he said and followed them. "Have a safe trip!" Mirajane yelled to them, watching them take their leave.

Lucy looked at Natsu as they walked to the train station, a smile on her face.

_Fate is inevitable I guess… _

"Hm? What is it Luce?" asked Natsu.

_...but I really don't mind it if I can __**be with**__ this dense Dragon Slayer._

"Oh…nothing…it's just…" she started and Natsu continued to look at her. She smiled at him softly and tightened her grip around his hand,

_I'm all fired up. _

* * *

><p><em><em>**Soooooo that was it! I hope you liked my story... I'm kinda glad it's over, it takes forever to write just a chapter D:  
>I might add a small epilogue to this but I'm not sure yet. Also I probably won't write more long stories, only oneshots and that is if I get any good idea.<br>Either way I wanna thank you all who read,faved,reviewed and in generally supported me, it's thanks to you guys I could actually finish this story.**

** Please visit my profile for more stories and NaLu stuff 3  
>Take care all! 3<br>**


	11. Epilogue

_{Set a day after Natsu and Lucy came back from Fusube City.}_

"Hey, Natsu…" Lucy approached him where he was sitting with Gray and Juvia at a table in the guild. "Yup?" he grinned at her as he turned to face her. "I-I was wondering…do you…want to…s-sleep with me…you know, me and you in my bed…tonight?" she asked him awkwardly and a little unsure, her hands behind her back and blushing a bit.

Natsu stared at her a little surprised. "You sure you're not gonna kick me out?" he said finally, uncertain. "O-Of course not!" Lucy rushed and Natsu kept staring at her. "Okay then! I'll come!" he beamed at her happy and Lucy grinned back.

"Whoa! Natsu is gonna sleep at Lucy's tonight? You guys sure take it fast." Gray teased earning a glare from the both of them and he laughed. He then noticed that Juvia was blushing. "What's wrong?" he asked her. "Gray-sama, your clothes…" she replied.

"Whoa! Since when?" Gray exclaimed, freaking out as he looked for his pants. "Come on, sit with us." Natsu told Lucy but she refused. "No, I have to leave too, got to go home and get ready…" "Hooh! It sounds like you'll have fun tonight, Natsu!" Gray teased again and Lucy stared at him, eyes and mouth wide open. "Nihihihihi…I know, right?" Natsu replied evilly and munched some bread.

"What are you saying to him, damn it!" Lucy told Natsu angrily and he fell back on his chair, laughing at her reaction. "A-Anyway, I have to go." she said and turned around as she pouted. "Have fun tonight, Princess!" Gray told her and Juvia glared at him. "Gray-sama!" she scolded and Gray motioned her that it was fine. "I'll see you later then, Natsu…" Lucy told him and smiled. "Yup! See ya!" he grinned at her and Lucy exited the guild as well.

* * *

><p>Walking down the streets of Magnolia, Lucy followed by Plue was making plans for the night that would come.<p>

_S-Should I buy more food? He sure eats a lot… Oh! I better get tabasco, I mean he likes it spicy, right? And then maybe we'll watch a movie? Oh! That's right, I'll change the bed sheets to red ones since it's his favourite colour…And then __**it **__will happen again, r-right? Right, i-it will…s-should I get new l-lingerie? I mean I already have enough but…_

"Puuu…?" her pet looked at her. "I-It's not like I'm making naughty thoughts or something! Ha! Ahaha!" she excused to her celestial spirit, laughing it off as she continued to walk.

About an hour later, Lucy got home, carrying a few bags from her shopping. "Yosh! I'm fully prepared now! Hihi…Now I better tidy my place and especially…" she said as she entered her house but was cut off by a certain pink-haired someone. "Yo!" he greeted happily as he sat on her couch. "….MY ROOM?" she exclaimed in surprise. "Why are you here!" she demanded as she kicked his face and sent him flying on the wall. "W-What's wrong with you? You told me to come earlier…?" he said in a hurt tone as he rubbed his swollen cheek.

"Oh my God! S-Sorry, I guess I kicked you out of habit…" she apologized and she truly meant it. "Whatever…" Natsu said pouting a little. "Well then, what did you bring there?" he asked, changing the subject. "Oh…umm just some food, you know…I thought you might be hungry…" she said blushing a bit. "Great! I always am!" he grinned at her. "W-Well, I planned to take a bath before you came…I'll take one now while you eat here, okay?" she said and turned to the bathroom. "Sure!" Natsu replied as he munched some chips.

Taking a towel and her favourite pair of pyjamas, Lucy headed to the bathroom and Natsu stared at her. "I just…had a great idea!" he told to himself evilly and he got up.

* * *

><p>Lucy stripped, quietly singing happily and got under the hot shower. <em>Hot, like Natsu…Whoa! Get a hold of yourself, Lucy! <em>She washed her hair and moved to grab the shower gel when she saw a hand come behind her and heard a whisper in her ear that made her shiver.

"Shall I…do that for you?"

"Hiiii! W-What are you doing in here? I-I'm not done yet!" she said in a panic as she turned around to face Natsu, who happened to have also stripped as well. Wait, what? Lucy stared at him and blushed furiously. "Well then…maybe I could give you a hand there…?" he grinned.

Without waiting for her response, he put the palm of his hand protectively behind her head as he crashed her on the wet bathroom wall and kissed her roughly. He slowly caressed her smooth shoulders with both his hands and slowly went down and reached her fingers which he intertwined with his own. Slowly, he entered his tongue in her mouth and Lucy could only blush and moan in his kiss, the feeling of the flowing water traveling down her figure, turning her on more than usual.

Natsu released her hands and touched her face, fondling the spots around her lips with his thumbs while he kissed her, driving her crazy and wanting for more. Natsu wasn't exactly able to control his feelings either as the shower's hot water seemed to have quite the effect on him as well. His hands and lips left her face, his mouth on her neck, devouring her and his arms slowly and excruciatingly were reaching the inner of her thighs.

At his ministrations, Lucy panted hardly and her hands nested in his pink, wet hair, her need growing more and more. He licked her collarbone and cleavage before he looked at her again, eyes burning with lust.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can hold myself anymore." he told her, panting and before Lucy could realize it he was already driving her to a faraway place.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Natsu exited the bathroom carrying Lucy in his arms, both of them wearing towels around them. Lucy who already felt tired and spent, was getting sleepy and Natsu lay her on her bed. "I'll get you your underwear…" he said and turned to get them. "Mmmm…" Lucy murmured in her pillow. "You mind if I eat? I mean I'm totally starving after this…" he grinned at her. <em>God…How can he be so different when we…umm. <em>" Sure. But come here with me…?" she requested as she looked at him.

Natsu grabbed another bag of chips and walked to her slowly. Lucy, in her sleepy state, moved around the edge of the bed in an attempt to get comfortable but she found herself falling from the bed instead, leaving a "Kya!" behind her. Scrunching her eyes up, she waited for pain that would come in the following second but instead, she felt warm and soft hands catch her. Looking up, she saw Natsu had tossed the bag aside and had managed to catch her.

"N-Natsu…?" she said, blushing a bit. "Seriously… you're a real trouble." he told her quietly and sat her on the bed again. "I-I'm sorry…" she apologized in a sad tone. Natsu sat beside her and grinned at her. "You don't have to…" he said. "…I've told you before, I'll always protect you…no matter what." he finished, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Lucy stared at him and her heart could only flutter excitedly as she imagined the following days of her life, spent with this silly dragon slayer by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that is a lame epilogue but seriously, I'm sicking of erasing and rewriting this Dx<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Byes! xx :D**


End file.
